Valentines Day
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: just a fluffy story that i felt like writing at half past 4 in the morning, Was a one off with just the Xmen but I added a chapter about the brotherhood too, enjoy. FINISHED
1. The Xmen

Ok, ok, it's four thirty in the morning, I'm in the middle of about 5 other fics, I woke up at 8am yesterday and yet my eyes resemble those of a small mammal, u know really wide open and alert? And I felt like writing a nice, short, fluffy random story, so here you are:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Kurti, which I would say very proudly and dance around singing the fact were it not that Kurti happens to be a small black gerbil currently getting more sleep than me, and not a certain teleporting blue fuzz-ball as you may have thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Valentines Day. The two words that most filled Amara with dread. It had been so simple back at home, Valentines Day didn't exist. But now she had come here and during the week or so before February she had come to hate the holiday, it was only one day! Why was everyone getting so worked up on whether they got a stupid card, or who to send a stupid card to!  
At first, she had just laughed at them all, but as February 14th neared, she couldn't help getting a little bit excited herself, what if she got a card? Should she send any? She knew who she'd like to send one to, even though she pretended to be too high and mighty for him sometimes.  
  
Eventually deciding she was going to send a card, she crept down to the recroom in the middle of the night to make it, so nobody would be around. Somebody was, Jean saw what she was up to on her way to get a glass of water, she didn't say anything and Amara didn't notice she'd been there, but the older teen knew at least one boy who'd be getting something the following day, and one girl too. She got a glimpse of the other's face in their thoughts whenever she looked at either of them.  
  
Professor Xavier had thoughtfully put a post-box in the library for everyone to put valentines cards in if they were supposed to be secret, lots of people had reasons to go to the library normally but it was still a fairly secret place, so it was ideal for the post-box. Although some of the younger students' furiously blushing faces as they made their way to the library made it pretty obvious what they were up to.  
  
After breakfast that morning, as it was a Saturday, everyone hung around after eating to wait while Ororo handed the cards out, Only Evan, Sam and Ray didn't get one, and they all said they didn't mind because they didn't send any either.  
  
As all the cards were anonymous, Rogue pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to start trying to work out who sent what, everyone who'd received a card admitted it obviously, but not everyone who'd sent one did.  
  
"So, we have Scott, Jean, Roberto, Kitty, Jamie, Rahne, Kurt, me, Amara and Bobby who got a card, and Scott, Jean, Jamie and Kurt who'll admit to sending one." She looks thoughtful, glancing at her card "Well Ah've known the fuzzball too long, he sent my card. Ah recognised the writing but there's also the telltale 'sis'" she laughed.  
"Considering the looks Jean and Scott are giving each other, we can like totally guess they sent each other cards." Kitty grinned, looking at the two older mutants.  
"Ok, Jamie who did you send yours too?" Rogue asks him and he blushes, muttering, "'sposed to be anonymous."  
"Right, well ah didn't send one, and neither did Evan, Ray or Sam - if they're tellin' the truth - so that leaves us with 6 people with cards that we don't know who sent them, and 6 other people who could have sent them." She grins "Ah love it when things get easier."  
Rahne picked up her card and, using her wolf senses, sniffed if carefully "Jamie." She said firmly, smiling slightly at the younger mutant, who blushed.  
"Well I know who mine's from." Jamie said "Because she wrote her name in it - thanks Kitty." The older girl smiled at him, it was purely a sympathy thing, but Jamie seemed really pleased with it.  
"Right, that leaves Kitty, Kurt, Bobby and Amara to have been sent cards by Roberto, Amara, Rahne and Bobby.but which is which?" Rogue grinned.  
"Ack, cursed with a mystery loving sister, ve may as vell all written our names on the cards anyvay!" Kurt laughed.  
"But where the fun in that? This way ah get to work out who sent them!" Rogue grinned again.  
Kurt suddenly laughed, holding up his card, on the back was a print in blue paint, a paw print, obviously Rahne had decided to sign it with both forms.  
"Rahght, Rahne sent hers to Kurt, Leaving Amara, Roberto and Bobby as senders and Kitty, Bobby and Amara as recievers. You guys aren't hidin' this very well, all the cards have clues on them!"  
"Unless, like, Amara sent this, it's from Roberto." Kitty said, looking at her card "It's singed." She giggles.  
Rogue suddenly grins at the two furiously blushing new recruits at the end of the table "Leaving only Amara and Bobby."  
  
Both mutants in question bolted from the room, pausing to grab their valentines of course.  
Jean and Scott glanced at each other and grinned before leaving the room too.  
Rogue laughed "We have a chain! Roberto to Kitty, Kitty to Jamie, Jamie to Rahne, Rahne to Kurt, Kurt to me. We can guess that there's a bigger valentine winging it's way to the brotherhood house." She smirked and Kitty blushed "So Sorry Roberto and Jamie, you won't be getting Kitty this year. Kurt's valentine to me was only a brother/sister thing, so the only possibilities we have here are Jamie and Rahne or Kurt and Rahne." As the mutants in question looked around nervously, wondering how they could escape Rogue's frankly scary personality change and decisions that she should be the house matchmaker.  
  
Meanwhile, in the gardens, something interesting is going on. As amusing as it would be to watch Rogue's attempts to coerce the entire room into going out with someone else - a course of action which prompted Kurt to mutter something about Rogue's need for a love life - it's not our main focus. Let us direct our intention instead to the two figures sitting on the grass outside.  
Amara and Bobby found themselves walking together outside and sitting on the grass, then not saying anything more for a full ten minutes, finally, as is always the way in these situations, they both spoke at once.  
"Did you really - " began Amara  
"Was that just a - " said Bobby at the same time, "Ladies first." He grinned cheekily at her after a short pause.  
"Did you really mean that? What you wrote in the card?"  
"Well I wouldn't have wrote it otherwise, silly." Bobby grinned again.  
Amara smiled "What did you want to say?"  
"Was that just a prank or did you mean it too?" he asked nervously.  
"Of course it wasn't a prank! I wouldn't reduce myself to your level." She sticks her tongue out at him and giggles.  
Leaning forward slightly, very nervously, Bobby kisses her, surprised at first, but not for long she kisses back.  
They were enjoying it until their audience decided to announce themselves. Rogue had given up her attempts to couple people off and now everyone who had still been left of the dining room were standing at the open window and cheered. Bobby and Amara laughed at them, until Evan called out "Ok, who had "Valentines day, just after giving the cards?" 'cos it looks like you've won."  
Rogue grinned "Good, there's a new CD I want."  
Amara looked, to say the least, very annoyed "You've been betting on us?"  
Evan nods "On when you'd finally get together."  
Bobby just smiles and nods, after all, he's started many a bet along these lines himself, so he couldn't criticise anyone for doing it now. Amara, on the other hand, was looking dangerously close to switching to her molten form.  
Before she could do or say anything else, he says "It doesn't matter, good for Rogue, come on, let's leave them alone to their bets." And grabs her hand, making an ice slide and pulling her along, away from the others.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There, fluffy, short, random.  
  
Oh, and I apologise for the mix of tenses, it IS now nearly 6am and I got up 8am yesterday, give me some leeway on stuff. Oh, and Rogue's accent may be on and off, I don't know, I'm not checking it. lol.  
  
Feel free to review, if you managed to get this far. 


	2. The Brotherhood

Oki, it WAS a one off, but then someone mentioned the brotherhood and talking on the phone with my friend about it made me think, while all this is going on, what's happening with the boys at the boarding house?  
  
So, Valentines Day take two, the brotherhood.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The four boys and Tabby had a much less organised system on Valentines Day, someone had left their card on the side the evening before and everyone else who had one had put theirs there too.  
The next morning, Tabby was the first up. She collected the pile of cards off the table and the small pile that came in the post and decided to play cupid by giving everyone their cards, as well as annoy them by waking them up so early (it was only 8.30am after all).  
  
Fred she didn't have to wake, he hadn't sent or received any cards, said he never did. Pietro, hardly surprisingly, had got a lot of cards, 5 through the post from girls at school and one from Tabby herself, it was partly just a friend thing but partly a little bit more. Lance had, again unsurprisingly, received one through the post, obviously from Kitty, with all the 'i's in the address dotted with little hearts. The most surprising of all was Todd, who had got a card through the post. Tabby had got two cards, both anonymous and neither through the post, so it didn't take much working out to guess it was Pietro and Todd who'd sent them.  
  
When they'd all finally got up and dressed and came downstairs, Lance was busy grinning about something Kitty had written in his card, but wouldn't tell anyone what it was, and none of them could find it when they tried to look (stopped rather abruptly by 'suspicious' earthquakes). Tabby and Pietro kept sneaking looks at each other, they'd obviously both admitted slightly more than friendship in their respective cards to each other, and by midday they were up in Pietro's room with the door locked.  
Todd was sitting there staring at his card and, with the help of Freddy, trying to work out who it could be from.  
"Well I think we can rule out the institute girls, Kitty sent hers to Lance, Jean and Scott probably sent each other cards and that's not rogue's writing." Said Fred as they sat trying to work it out.  
"But who else can it be yo? Must be a joke." Todd mutters, who would want to send a card to him?  
"Who would go to all the trouble of getting such an expensive looking card, coming up with a poem to write in it, finding your address and posting it, just for a joke?" Fred pointed out; he could be quite perceptive at times.  
"I suppose. But who could it be?" He reads through the card again and searches the envelope as if the name may have suddenly appeared magically. As it happened, there was something he'd missed, a piece of paper fluttered from the envelope, he caught it with his tongue before it hit the ground and carefully read the second poem written on there, clues to who it was.  
"I've hair of black and eyes of blue,  
When we're in class I'm watching you.  
You seem to have a tale to tell,  
You have me in some kind of spell.  
I love to read and dance and sing,  
If that tells you anything.  
Who am I Todd? Just wait and see.  
Monday at school is where I'll be.  
I'll see you there and just might find  
The courage to do what's on my mind." He reads the verse out loud, then looks to Fred to see if he guessed anything from it.  
"Um.There's a few girls at school with black hair and blue eyes, but I don't know any of them." he shrugs.  
While they continue to puzzle out who it might be, Kitty, who left the mansion not long after Amara and Bobby went off on the ice slide, arrived at the boarding house. They were about to ask her if she might have any idea, but she didn't stay downstairs long enough. Lance disappeared up to his bedroom with her almost the moment she arrived.  
  
It was almost midnight and Todd still hadn't worked out who sent the card. Kitty had left around seven, Pietro and Tabby had never come out of his room and they obviously wouldn't until tomorrow morning now, and Fred hadn't been able to think of anyone either.  
Putting the card and poem on the side, he switched the lamp off and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Only one more day and back to school, then maybe he'd find out who this mystery girl was. if there was a mystery girl, he still kept in mind that it might be a joke. Eventually he fell asleep and dreamt of black hair, blue eyes and finally getting a girlfriend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Awwww, wasn't that sweet? Heh. Again I think I messed up the tenses, and it's not the middle of the night this time. eh well, please review!  
  
Oh, and this will have some bearing on the Toad fic which I might actually get done (once I've finished numb or Polo will kill me) so if you want to know what happens with Toad and the mystery girl it'll be in there when I get it written. 


End file.
